


The Technalities of Being Stuck in a Closet

by Creative_Cabbage



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, But Totally Happened, Canon Queer Character, Closet scene, F/F, I'm going to say, Making Out, Questioning, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cabbage/pseuds/Creative_Cabbage
Summary: 2X03, School HardWillow and Cordy are stuck in a closet together. Willow is questioning her sexuality.This can only lead to one thing.





	The Technalities of Being Stuck in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction wrote itself. I completely blame the AMAZING podcast: Buffering the Vampire Slayer for this. And, I mean, were not all of us LGBTQ+ people in the same closet/mindset at one point?

Why can't they just have one normal night? It was enough already with the PTA meeting, the wrath of Snyder and the piles upon piles of research on Spike. Willow had had enough and that was before the vampires came bursting through the windows hell-bent on destroying the slayer. They couldn't catch a break. 

And why in the Hellmouth did Willow have to be stuck in a closet with Cordelia? This was going to be the last night of Willow's life regardless. If the vampires didn't get her before sunrise Willow would happily shove the stake she was carving into her own eye socket. It would be less painful than hearing Cordelia continue to talk. On and on. 

Incessant. Cordelia was incessant. You put her in any kind of mortal dread and she just goes off. Ranting, raving, asking questions nobody in their right mind would actually know the answer to. Willow would gladly face the hoard of vampires right outside the door if it meant she could escape this 3' square hellhole filled with the ramblings of a panicked flibbertigibbet. 

Willow bit her lip, took a deep breath and funneled all her rage into turning this broom handle into a proper weapon. She just had to stay quiet, listen, and whittle this stake. Oh. And pray. 

But silently. Telling Cordelia to pray had been her one last hope to shut her up. Because now Willow wasn't going to stake herself, no, she was about thirty seconds from staking Cordelia. And the more annoying Cordelia got the more furiously Willow scraped away at the broom handle and the more Willow turned to her own thoughts for company. 

Which was a bad idea. Now, along with Cordelia, Willow couldn't shut her own brain up. There was something about mortal peril that had her brain sliding down the slipperiest slope she could find. 

What if she died? Here, in this broom closet, with nobody knowing where she was. She wouldn't see graduation. She wouldn't see college. She wouldn't see her first real kiss or her wedding day or the cute cat she and her spouse would adopt. 

She huffed a laugh. Living life on a Hellmouth was a good excuse for self-analysis. Because, really, who was Willow? If she died here, in this closet, how would they remember her? 

Sweet Willow.   
Nerdy Willow.   
Buffy and Xander's friend Willow.   
Slayerette/Scoobie Willow.   
Computer Geek Willow. 

But, God, there was so much about her that her friends didn't know. That even she didn't know and was still figuring out. She was sixteen years old and had her whole life ahead of her. And it was a life she'd yet to figure out. Willow didn't even know who she was. 

If she was... 

But she couldn't think about that. Not the time, or the place. She had to whittle the stake and make sure she got herself and Cordelia out of this damn closet alive. 

But the thoughts kept coming. I mean, Cordelia was right next to her. Their elbows brushed every time Willow moved the knife. And Cordelia always looked amazing, even now with how irritating she was being. Willow understood why all the boys followed her around. She was beautiful and funny and she had so much depth that not everyone saw. 

This small space wasn't helping. Because what if they died? What if Willow didn't get a chance to really figure out why she was thinking and feeling like this? What if Willow never got the chance to kiss a girl? 

What would that even feel like? 

"Willow?" Cordelia asked, voice trembling. She sounded just as scared as Willow felt. "What if we don't make it out of here?" Tears were brimming in her eyes and her lip was quivering. 

Willow wanted to say they wouldn't die. Not here - not ever- because Buffy would always come to the rescue. They would be fine, they just had to hunker here until morning. But Willow couldn't know that they would make it. Willow knew nothing except the fact that Cordelia was thinking the same terrifying thoughts. 

These could be their last day on Earth. 

And Willow did something stupid. 

So stupid. 

She leaned in, slowly, but didn't hesitate when she pressed her lips to Cordelia's. And Willow couldn't pretend to know why but she didn't really care. Because Cordelia was kissing her back. And this is what it was like to kiss a girl, soft and sweet. She smelled like some kind of fancy perfume and tasted like that awful lemonade Buffy had made. 

It devolved and god, Cordelia's hair was so soft. This moment - this kiss - was melting on forever. Willow herself felt like she was melting, and god. Is this what making out felt like? They were necking like teenagers in a closet during what could very well be their last night on Earth. 

Willow couldn't think of a better way to spend the time. But it was cut short. Of course, it was cut short because whoever had come to kill - or rescue them - had the best tragically hilarious timing. The sound of the door opening had Willow scrambling across the small space and scooping up the stake from where it had fallen to the floor. 

"Woah!" Xander yelled, jumping back. "Not a vamp, Willow. Just here to save the day." He gave his usual cocky grin. 

"Sorry!" she dropped the stake. "Are the vampires gone?" 

"Hours ago, we've been looking all over for you. Well, me and Angel were." 

"Thank God," Cordelia finally said. "I was not going to spend my last night in a mop closet. Especially with that thing you think is a shirt, Willow." 

"Don't you mean 'Thanks for saving my life'?" Willow snarked, glaring at Cordelia. 

"Suprised you two didn't kill each other in there," Xander closed the closet door. "Come on, I'll walk you two home." 

He led the way out of the high school and behind his back, Cordelia and Willow shared a small smile. A tender moment before Cordelia mouthed 'you will tell no one' and Willow held up her hands in a defensive gesture. 

Nobody would even believe her if she told. Both that she had made out in a closet with Cordelia - of all people. And that she was probably a little gayer than when she had woken up this morning. 

Willow breathed a sigh of relief when she fell onto her bed that night. Another crisis had been averted. The vampire one, anyway. The crisis of her identity, however? That would always be a little demon whispering in the corner of her mind.


End file.
